


Lap Dance

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Lapdance, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Submissive Kylo Ren, Twerking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is having a great night at the all male revue for Hux's bachelor party. Finn volunteers for a lap dance, and gets to meet the masked dancer that goes by the name Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying I really enjoyed the "research" I did for this fic ;) Since I don't want unhappy readers I'm warning you that the ending has an unexpected twist. 
> 
> This was mostly freeform but hopefully there aren't too many grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also a few songs inspired me as I wrote this, and listening to any of them while reading is highly recommended. They are: Rock-A-Bye by Black Buddafly, Pony by Ginuwine, Ride by Ciara, and Motivation by Kelly Rowland.

It started off like any other night for Finn Jade and his friends.

Except tonight was Armitage Hux’s bachelor party, and Finn was hoping tonight would be one he wouldn't forget.

All the men in his group were looking good. Hux, the red headed groom-to-be, was wearing form fitting black slacks and a blue button down shirt.

He wasn’t wearing a tie tonight, so Finn saw it as a victory since his friend almost always looked dressed for a business meeting. Finn and Hux work together and have been friends for the last 8 years, and although their relationship started off rocky Finn realized Hux was a lot of fun to be around. If you could get through his icy exterior.

Hux’s best friend Poe Dameron was also in attendance. Hux and Poe have known each other since high school, and after Hux introduced them at his Christmas Eve party Poe and Finn became fast friends.

Poe was Hux’s best man for the big event tomorrow, and he was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve grey button down with the top button undone.

Finn walked confidently beside Poe and Hux as they approached the building that would provide the main entertainment for the evening.

 Finn was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his toned chest. The sleeves of his top stopped right in the middle of his biceps.

Finn knew he was an attractive with his smooth skin that was dark and rich like the earth, with full lips, beautiful brown eyes, and short kinky hair.

Even though he was dressed down compared to Hux and Poe, he knew his outfit accentuated his toned body well.

There were 4 other men in attendance, and Finn was familiar with most of them. Right before they walked inside the brick building, Finn could hear music playing from the inside. Finn smiled in approval as he loved listening to music with a strong bass and a good beat.

Once inside they are expected, and the bouncer escorted them through the club that Finn realized was divided into two main sections. There were two separate stages on either side of the building and one energetic DJ in the middle. There were a few guys in one of the sections, and a dancer was up on stage moving to the beat. The strobe lights and that strong bass filled Finn with intense sexual energy.

He was excited!

Ever since Poe shared his plans to surprise Hux with a bachelor party at an all-male strip club Finn, has been waiting oh so patiently for this day to arrive.

Finn, Poe, and two good friends of Hux, named Mitaka and Snap, all split the cost of having 5 strippers for the night as a surprise to Hux.

As they all took their seats Hux reminded them, “Do not forget. I am getting married tomorrow, so I plan to look but not touch…well except for when I tip them of course” he said with a wink and a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah. Yeah. We haven’t forgotten all about your rules”, Poe replied.

After a few minutes of waiting their first stripper appeared. He was a tall light skinned Black man with full lips, dark brown eyes, and an ass in a red thong that must squat all damn day.

Finn admired how sexy the man was, and when he looked around at his group he realized he wasn’t the only staring and drooling.

The dancer did an amazing show on the stage. His hips swayed perfectly to the beat, and his legs were extremely flexible. He looked down right at Hux, and Hux looked back at him in awe… and whole lot of lust.

 The dancer was already told about Hux’s no touching rule, but he didn’t let that stop him from hopping of the stage and dancing right in front of Hux. He turned around and bent all the way over touching his toes, and Hux chose that moment to put a lot of bills in the man’s thong.

He turned back around and winked as Hux who gave him a huge smile back.

Hux couldn’t help himself as he giggled a little bit, and he was blushing from ear to ear.

 Poe and Finn looked at each other and burst out laughing at how different Hux is when he lets himself relax.

After the man finished his dance the DJ told his group that the next performer was looking for a volunteer to get a lap dance on stage.

 Finn looked around and saw everyone else looking at each other nervously, so being sort of an adventurous guy he stood up and volunteered.

Poe jeered at him and Finn smiled at Poe before giving Hux a playful look.

“Wish you could touch now huh?”

“Not at all Finn,” still blushing from earlier.

Finn walked around to the stairs at the side of the stage, and behind him all he could hear were the cheers from the guys in his group, especially Mitaka. Which was sort of surprising to Finn, but he supposed that a shady club, strippers, and alcohol will do that to people sometimes.

Finn sat down in a chair that was placed in the center of the stage and he rubbed his slightly moist palms on his pants to curb his excitement.

While he waited he started bobbing his head to the current song playing. It sounded like a Bieber song and it definitely helped him feel relaxed. He wasn’t a huge fan of the artist but he could at least admit to himself that he enjoyed this song.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the DJ announcing the name of the next performer that was set to come out in a few minutes.

Poe yelled over the music “Hope you brought an extra pair of boxers Finn!”

_Kylo Ren?_

_Was that what the DJ said?_ It sounded like a weird stripper name to Finn. _Don’t they give themselves sexy names like Ruby Red or something_? _Maybe only lady strippers did that sort of thing._

“I didn’t bring any, but I hope I’ll wish I did!” Finn yelled out with a smirk.

For the next few minutes Finn relaxed more deeply into the chair. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander moving his foot along and head to the beat of the music.

“All right bachelor party gents this is what you’ve all been waiting for!” The DJ announced and it startled Finn out of his impromptu meditation.

The music changed to something a lot more sensual, and he looked down at the group who were started to hoot and throw money on the stage.

Finn could sense the presence of someone walking behind him, and the excitement in him grew.

He felt the pressure of two large hands resting firmly on his shoulders and they massaged him for a few seconds.

As the song continued, the hands started to slide slowly down his chest, and Finn could see long thick fingers, and arms that wore a black suit.

Finn started to smile as those strong hands roamed over his body. Then an arm crossed over his chest to hold Finn’s left shoulder, and he felt the light pressure of a clothed figure grinding against his back.

Then his head was suddenly pulled backward by his forehead and he was face to face with a masked man.

The black mask covered the top part of the strippers face and nose, but it did wonders to highlight beautiful brown eyes, skin like snow, and amazingly plump lips. Those great for sucking lips smiled at him and Finn returned it.

Keeping eye contact, Kylo walked around Finn’s chair until he stood in front of him. He turned and faced Hux and the others, and as he continued a slow and sensual sway of his hips Finn was treated to the view of a firm looking butt in that suit.

The next thing he knew Kylo leaned forward at the waist, grabbed the middle of his pants, pulled hard, and the pants ripped off of him!

Finn could hear his friends screaming in delight, especially Mitaka and Poe. Hux looked like he was having the time of his life right now.

Kylo was in some tight black booty shorts that showed just a little bit of ass. He turned again to face Finn and started to unbutton his jacket and shirt.

Finn sat up straighter and couldn’t pull his eyes away as Kylo locked eyes on him, and bit his bottom lip. He slowly rolled his hips in a circle and lowered himself until his butt touched his heels.

After the jacket and shirt came off all Kylo had left were the shorts, shiny calf length black boots, the mask, and a black tie.

_Damn!_

Kylo started to slowly bounce his ass as he stood back up, and then he walked closer to Finn.

He touched Finn’s knees with those big hands, and moved them up his thighs edging very close to Finn’s crotch. He learned forward and positioned his lips so close to Finn’s that one inch closer and they would be kissing.

Then he placed his hands back on Finn’s shoulders, straddled one of Finn’s legs, and started to grind on him.

Finn threw his head back and started to laugh. Mostly because he couldn’t believe how incredibly hot this was, and because he was a little embarrassed about getting too turned on.

“You know it’s okay to touch me right?” A deep voice said as a firm chest leaned into his, and those full lips brushed against his ear.

Finn shivered and hesitantly put his hands on Kylo’s rolling hips.

“I just don’t want to get too excited.”

“Well, we can always go in one of the VIP rooms later if you want,” the man replied “It’s up to you”.

“Maybe later, yeah.”

“Mmm, of course”.

Kylo stood up and turned around sharply. His long wavy hair whipping in an arc.

He lightly pushed Finn’s legs closer together before sitting back down. Kylo was tall enough that his booted feet easily touched the floor even as they were spread wide over Finn’s lap.

Kylo started grinding again, harder this time before he reached for Finn’s hands and put them on his thighs.

Finn started to rub and massage Kylo’s thighs, and he was so turned on it was a struggle to not get hard.

Kylo leaned over at the hips, and walked forward on his hands a bit with his ass turned up.

Finn was treated to Kylo’s ass shaking in nearly every direction. Man was it divine.

Finn’s eyes widened and he rubbed his right hand up the man’s spine. He was incredibly turned on by the way Kylo’s back muscles moved as he shook his ass in front of him.

Wanting more contact, Finn reached forward and crossed an arm over Kylo’s strong chest and pulled his back to his front.

Kylo tilted his head back and went back to grinding on Finn, who at this point decided he didn’t give a crap if he had a full hard on in front of his friends anymore.

_It’s not like most of them weren’t around three years ago at spring break. They know I’m a freak dammit!_

Both Finn and Kylo started to gasp for breath, and Kylo started to moan when he felt Finn harden beneath him.

Finn ran his hands over Kylo’s abs and he couldn’t tell if the man had a 6 or 8 pack, but it was clear the man worked out regularly. He wanted to run his hands through Kylo’s hair and just pull...but he figured that might be going a bit too far at a strip club.

“Damn, you’re so good at this”, he whispered in Kylo’s ear.

“I know right”.

A couple more minutes of intense grinding on Finn's hard-on continued until the DJ’s voice rang out through the speakers, “All right! That’s a wrap for that very stimulating dance. I hope you all enjoyed the best of the best. Don’t forget to tip your dancers!”

Finn heard Kylo sigh as he slowly got up from his lap and turned around. His large body blocked Finn's lap from his friends, so his erection was hidden for a little bit longer.

Finn started to reach into his pocket to tip Kylo, when he stopped him. Finn gave him a confused look, but Kylo whispered in his ear “Meet me in the bathroom in 30 minutes,” he hesitated for a bit before biting his bottom lip, “That is if you want to?”

“Umm. Yeah, if that’s okay with you?”

“Definitely. See you then”. He winked and walked off the stage. Luckily Finn’s erection was less obvious at this point as he kept willing it away.

He got off the stage and he was congratulated with pats on the back by the group.

“That guy is so your type Finn!” Poe called out.

Finn nodded his head with a faint smile. “He sure is.”

Thirty minutes of more strippers and lap dances for a few of the other guys, and Finn quickly excused himself to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he was pretty much up for just about anything.

Kylo was already in there leaning against the wall dressed as he was before with a large smile on his face.

“So glad you could make it, daddy”.

Finn raised an eyebrow. _Daddy huh? So that’s how he likes to play._ “Is that so, baby?”

“Definitely.”

Finn walked up to Kylo and roughly pushed his back against the wall. Kylo leaned over and slowly brushed his lips over Finn’s before Finn grabbed Kylo's tie and crashed their lips together.

The kiss quickly deepened into something intense and very hungry. Kylo had Finn’s face cupped in his hands before he leaned back and released an unsteady breath.

“So what do you after you leave here?” Finn asked.

“What like tonight?”

“No I mean in general?”

Kylo looked at Finn strangely for a second. Clearly not expecting a question about his everyday life.

“Well I am in college. I’m a senior at the university. I’m just here because tuition is so expensive you know?”

“Don’t I know it. Well you certainly have the looks for this kind of job,” Finn said with a smile.

“Well the body anyways.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well there’s a reason I wear the mask.”

Finn shook his head, “Are you kidding me? You are incredibly sexy baby.”

Kylo shrugged, and started to gaze at some random spot on the wall.

“Here,” Finn said reaching for the mask, “Do you mind if I see for myself? Or are you trying to keep your identity secret?”

“It’s no big secret. I’m ashamed of what I do. It’s just… a lot of guys ask to see my face, and it’s not something I do – “

“It’s okay baby, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

Kylo smiled, and looked back towards Finn’s eyes. “I don’t know why, but I feel safe showing you. I’m really good at reading people, and you give off good vibes.”

“It’s up to you baby. I’m not gonna be mad if you don’t show me”.

Kylo thought it over for a minute before reaching up and removing his mask.

“Ah. There you are.” Finn said quietly with a gentle smile on his face.

Kylo blushed. He looked at his feet and started to mess with his hair, pulling it over his large ears.

“Don’t hide from me baby. Please,” Finn pleaded.

At that, Kylo looked up and saw nothing but acceptance and awe in Finn’s eyes. He started to relax as Finn tucked his wavy hair behind one ear "Okay daddy."

They stared at each other for what could have been minutes or maybe hours before the door to the bathroom suddenly opened.

 Kylo quickly turned away so the other patron couldn’t see his face, and Finn shielded Kylo with his body.

After the other guy left they looked at each other and giggled a bit.

“Look. No pressure or anything, but I would love to take you out some time. To dinner and what’s not. I’m sure you get all kinds of men trying to take you out and stuff, and I promise I’m not a creep or anything, it’s just that I feel like…” Finn couldn’t place how he felt about Kylo at the moment, but it felt right for some reason.

“It’s okay, I feel it too”. Kylo looked around the bathroom and found a pen on the sink before reaching for Finn’s hand. Finn watched as Kylo wrote his number and real name on Finn’s wrist. The pressure of the pen ticked him a bit.

After he was done, Kylo looked more confidently into Finn's eyes and said, “I need to get back. It was really nice meeting you. I hope you give me a call later…?”

“Finn. The name’s Finn, and I will be calling you very soon, Ben.”

“Good” he sighed, and placed a gentle kiss on Finn’s lips before he walked out of the bathroom. Finn didn't fail to notice that Ben walked out with a smile and his head held a bit higher than it was earlier. Finn also noticed that Kylo left the bathroom without his mask.

He briefly leaned his shoulder against the wall with a big smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

Finn didn’t know what the future would hold when he called Ben, but as he moved to leave the bathroom he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you weren't expecting the sweet ending, my bad about that. I know it was a tease but I hope you still enjoyed it. If you wanted more, like I did, blame the DJ or the cock blocking guy in the bathroom okay. ;)
> 
> I may make an alternate NSFW ending as I originally planned, or make it the first part of a series based on interest. Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always comments are always appreciated.


End file.
